1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the spinning can stand of a fiber sliver-processing machine such as a flyer or a jet spinning frame. This machine has a large number of spindles arranged in at least one row. A spinning can or operating can is allocated to each individual spindle which draws off fiber sliver from the operating can. There is at least one row of operating cans allocated to the spindles as a whole.
2. The Prior Art
Fiber sliver-processing machines include stretching machines and machines for preparing the combing process, among others. The term "fiber sliver-processing stations" is used in this connection instead of "spindles".
The present invention, however, is applicable particularly with flyers or jet spinning machines. The spindles of a flyer are generally arranged in two straight rows, which are displaced against each other. The spindles of a jet spinning frame have to be arranged in one straight row. A flyer conventionally comprises at least four straight rows of round operating cans, or "operating rows". If there is a conveying lane (or conveying passageway) between an operating row and the spindles, the fiber sliver pulled off from the operating can may be guided to the processing spindle high above the conveying lane by a creel. Similar measures apply to a jet spinning frame. However, a jet spinning frame conventionally comprises only two rows of round operating cans, as a rule. The fiber slivers processed on such spinning machines are normally supplied by one or by a plurality of stretching machines.
As mentioned above, flyers and jet spinning frames, like other fiber sliver-processing machines, have been supplied heretofore from round spinning cans. Round spinning cans have standard sizes, in particular, standard circular diameters. Systems for changing and transporting these round cans are available. With a flyer, for example, the round spinning cans are moved from a stand-by position into an operating position in an operating row, or the stand-by or reserve cans are set up in a second row. In summary, four rows of round operating cans are allocated to a flyer, and two rows of round cans to a jet spinning machine. A row of reserve cans (i.e., the "reserve row") can be allocated to each row of operating cans.
The work required for changing the round cans is time-consuming if fewer reserve cans are available than operating cans because the empty operating cans have to be replaced by full reserve cans. If, on the other hand, as many reserve cans as operating cans are to be available, costly, driven conveying elements are needed for the cans.